Red Eye
by SerenaFelicity
Summary: olivia is on the Red Eye flight from Dallas to Manhattan. She meets a man who is not who he seems. There is a more detailed summery inside


Authors Note: I saw the movie Red Eye and got an idea for a fan fiction. You don't have to see the movie because there are no characters from the movie. It is a good movie though so you could see it if you want. The story will be slightly AU. Alex is in it except she is not an ADA. She works in a hotel as a desk clerk. Elliot has a lot of protection guards because he had been receiving death threats and Cragen got US Marshals to protect him. It will take place and the end of season 2 early season 3. Elliot and Kathy are still together. Cragen lives in a house in Queens.

Summery: Olivia is on the Red Eye flight from Dallas to Manhattan on her way home from a conference. The flight is delayed because of a storm and she meets a man named Derek Smyth. It turns out he has plans to kill Elliot and has been stalking Olivia for 8 weeks. He wants Olivia to help him with his plan. He says if she doesn't help him he will kill Cragen.

Disclaimer don't own SVU or the movie Red Eye

Alex Cabot was standing at the hotel check in where she worked and was arguing with a couple who were being very moody.

"We had a reservation" The woman said.  
"I understand but its not here" Alex replies.

"What do you mean" The man says.

"Where is Lydia she always takes care of us" The woman replies.

"She is not working tonight. Let me call her"

Alex calls her boss and straightens out the room situation. Once the couple has there room she decides to call her best friend Olivia.

Olivia Benson is sitting in the back of a taxi on her way to the airport. Her cell phone rings.

"Benson"  
"Hey Liv its Alex"

"Hi Alex how's the night shift at the hotel going"  
"Its good except for this couple who were ass holes"  
"Alex remember there are no people who are ass holes there are people who act like assholes"  
"Okay well more people coming gotta go"  
"Bye Alex see you tomorrow"  
"Bye Liv"

Olivia walks into the airport and her phone rings again.

"Benson"

"Liv its Don"  
"Captain hi"  
"How was the conference"  
"It was fine"

"Do you want me to pick you up from JFK"  
"No I'm taking the Red Eye it's the last flight"  
"Okay"

"So how are you"  
"I'm good but I lost my wallet"  
"Oh well it will turn up somewhere I'm sure"

"Yeah ok well Elliot is coming back from New Jersey tonight but tomorrow him and Kathy and the kids leave for Hawaii they are staying at the Holiday Inn tomorrow night and leaving for Hawaii Sunday morning"  
"Okay well I gotta go check in"  
" Bye see you tomorrow morning"

Olivia hangs up her cell phone and checks the incoming/departing board and sees her flight is delayed.

"Damn"

She walks over to the check in. And lines up in the long line. A man starts to yell at the flight attendant.

"They get to go and we have been waiting for a hour"  
"umm…sir if you would calm down"

"Go get your boss right now" the man says.

"Sir don't make her do that she's doing the best she can" Olivia says.

"I don't think I was talking to you"  
"I realize that…"  
"I'm trying"  
The man behind Olivia says "Please sir"  
"She is the only one standing here between us getting out"  
"Yeah but she's not the one in…"  
"Sir she's exhausted she just worked 18 hours and she suspects we all hate her as much as you do. What do you say we give her a break? Let her get back to her job which is probably a lot better then yours"  
"This airline sucks" the man says and walks away.

"Thanks" Olivia says to the man

"No problem. So you are on this..."  
"very delayed flight to Manhattan yeah"

"Do you want to go the the Tex-Mex that's right across from our gate"  
"umm"  
"Save you a seat"  
"ohh…"  
"Look I'm sorry I mean cause were on the same flight and all. I didn't mean to invade your personal space or anything"

"No, no"  
"Mam I can take you over here" A flight attendant says

"I have a few calls to make" Olivia says.

"Sure I understand. Have a good flight" the man says.

"You too"

Olivia checks in and starts walking to a place where she can make her calls. She looks at the Tex-Mex and sees the man. She makes her calls and walks to him.

"Hi" he says

"Hey is this seat taken?" Olivia asks.

"No go ahead"

"Thanks"  
"So did you make your calls"  
"yep all taken care of"  
"Good. So what will you have"  
"uhh…its ok I'm fine"  
"If I can guess?"  
"Sure ok"

"I'm feeling vodka. Definitely sweetened. Cosmo? No way to common. How about Sea Breeze"  
"I'll have a Bay Breeze" she says to the bartender.

"Impressive talent…very close"

"Breaks the ice" the man says.

"Yeah" Olivia smiles.

"So what were you doing here in Dallas?"  
"I'm a detective. I was at a police conference"  
"Oh that's cool"

"Yeah"

The mans cell phone rings.

"I gotta take this sorry" he says.

"No its fine it was nice to meet you"  
"You too"

Olivia sits on a bench. She takes out her book and starts reading. A few minutes later she hears an announcement.

"Flight 1018 from Dallas to Manhattan is now boarding" She picks up her bag and goes to the plane. She shows her ticket to the flight attendant.  
"Seat 18-G just down the aisle to your left"  
"Thank you"

She walks to her seat and sitting in 18-F is the man.

Did you like it? Please review. Reviews make me happy.


End file.
